Peace Continues On
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: Book One of the Dragoon, Bader AlJabir's Children, the Twins: Jabir and Jessica, after Jessica and Hanzo got married. Enjoy!
1. Opening

**Opening**

* * *

Intro: This first fanfic like my friend Bader "Black Wolverine" Al-Jabir (My Father). Even though I made one called "New Beginnings" which take after the last battle with Melmu Framha from the game. I'm using the same characters from my friend's (Father's) stories. Enjoy!

Briefing: This story takes right after "The Jabirs" at the end of it actually after Bader return to his time. It's about Bader's and Sophia's Daughter and Son which they are named "Jessica" and "Jabir" who also as the same power as their parents which they don't use often. Oh there might be some love between Jessica and Hanzo who are married. Well just read the story to find out what happen next. Oh it's 800,000 years in the future now.

Enjoy!

-Jessica Al-Jabir/Hattori  
(Aka Angel Sanada)


	2. Chapter 01: Peace Continues On

**Chapter 01**

**"Peace Continues On"**

* * *

(On the Planet Earth)

Bader just return from his trip to China with Amany who had to return to her job. When that was over with, Bader couldn't stop thinking of the family he left behind. So he looks for a job that made him an Amabassador to help with other planets. Bader looks up in the night sky hoping his children were looking at the same moon he was.

Bader whispers to himself: "Jessica... Jabir... I miss you so much..."

He knew that Sophia was watching over him in heaven so he smiled.

(In Outer Space)

Shana teleported from planet from planet 'til she came up to Earth and took a tour then she run into someone she know of. When she walk up to the guy with long Jamaican hair and looks surprise to see him here.

Shana says in a shock way: "Bader!"

Of course he didn't heard her so she try to find someone who could talk to like President Taaj. They talked for a while before Taaj indouces the Ambassador to her.

Shana: "Hello I'm from Endiness/Gaia, Mr. President, My name is Shana Hattori."

Taaj: "Welcome to Earth Miss Hattori and please call me Taaj."

Shana nodded: "Thank you Taaj and please call me Shana."

Taaj: "Very well Shana."

Shana: "I got to go back to tell my Brother who is now King Hanzo of Endiness and his wife Queen Jessica."

Taaj: "That will be great you can take our Ambassador with you."

Shana: "That's fine by me."

Taaj called the Ambassador in the office and guess who it was the same guy that Shana run into earlier. The Ambassador looks at Shana and sees those eyes he saw before somewhere.

Ambassador: "Huh? Do I know you?"

Shana look so surprise and think to herself (((What the? Did he totally forgot us? How can that be?))) While Shana gets ready to return home let see how the others are doing.

(On the Planet Endiness)

In the castle that Hanzo's Parents, his Brother and his Brother's Father rule in before him. Now it is his and his Wife Jessica's turn to rule over in. Queen Jessica was standing on the balcony that show off the town Basil and sighs sadly. She miss her Father a lot that made her cried a little bit.

Jessica: "Father, I miss you. Even when Mother told me all the things you done."

Jessica whispers to herself than Hanzo walks up behind her and hug her. He could how sad she was.

Hanzo: "Are you okay Jessica?"

Jessica looks at her Husband before answering him: "Yea I'm fine it's just I miss my Father. I wish he was around for my Brother Jabir and me."

Hanzo: "I know but he told me when I was young that he was 'sorry' for not being here for you two."

Jessica: "I know my Mother told me that."

Hanzo smiled at his Wife and was thinking it was time to go visit Tigero and his family also see his little Nephew Bader. So he look at Jessica.

Hanzo: "Want to visit Tigero and our Nephew?"

Jessica: "Sure then we can go visit Jabir at the Temple of Darkness and Light."

Hanzo: "Yea."

So Hanzo and Jessica prepared to go to Donau to visit Tigero and his family. They fly there then land before entering the village, when they enter a little boy who look like his Father and Mother and saw two people enter so he run up to them calling out their names.

Lil Boy: "Uncle Hanzo! Aunt Jessica!"

Hanzo: "Hey there Lil Bader."

Jessica: "Hi Lil Bader. Where's your Father?"

Lil Bader: "In the flower garden behind the Mayor's house come on I'll show you."

Jessica and Hanzo hugged their Nephew then he lead them to his Father who was in the flower garden. Tigero sat on a beanch, smelling the flowers when he saw his Son run up with Hanzo and Jessica his Brother and Sister-in-law following so he stand up to greet them.

Lil Bader: "Daddy! Uncle Hanzo and Aunt Jessica are here."

Tigero hugs his Son then look at Hanzo and Jessica.

Tigero: "Hey Hanzo. Hi Jessica. What's wrong Jess?"

Tigero could tell how sad Jessica was.

Hanzo: "Hey Bro."

Jessica: "Hi Tigero. Oh I can't stop thinking of my Father."

Tigero: "We all can't Jessica so don't worry about it."

Of course Jessica nodded at Tigero. And Tigero, Lil Bader, Hanzo and Jessica smiled at each other.


	3. Chapter 02: Family Reuntied

**Chapter 02**

**"Family Reuntied"**

* * *

Tigero lead Jessica and Hanzo to his home so they can meet his Wife her name is Abiola, when they get home Lil Bader run up to his Mother to hug her.

Tigero: "Abiola, Dear we home."

Abiola: "Welcome home Tigero."

Abiola saw two new people of course she forgot who they were.

Abiola: "Hello welcome to our home."

Hanzo: "Thank you Abiola. It has been a while hasn't it."

Jessica: "I agree, thankz Abiola."

Abiola: "Welcome."

Tigero: "Abiola you do remember my Brother Hanzo and his Wife Jessica."

Abiola: "Oh... sorry Hanzo and Jessica it has been a while."

Hanzo and Jessica told Abiola it was okay. Tigero was wondering why Hanzo and Jessica were here. They all sat down together, Lil Bader sat in his Uncle's lap who was holding him.

Tigero: "So why the visit?"

Hanzo: "Jessica and I thought it was time for us to have a family reunited after a while."

Abiola looks at her Husband: "I think it would be nice."

Lil Bader jumps down from Hanzo and runs up to Jessica and gets in her lap and wants to go with them.

Lil Bader: "Can I go! Please!"

Tigero sighs a little bit: "Why not."

Lil Bader (Ader) hugs Jessica tightly and jumps up to joy. Tigero smiled at his Son.

Jessica: "I guess we better go before Shana contact us or my Brother Jabir."

Tigero and Hanzo nodded: "Yea."

So Tigero, Lil Bader (Ader- A nickname that I'm not sure of), Hanzo and Jessica gets ready to go to Gaia to visit Jabir, besides Abiola didn't want to go with them. Off goes the family of four to Gaia.

(On the Planet Gaia)

Jabir was doing a prayer in the Temple of Darkness and Light when he feel a familer feeling so he walk out in time to see his twin Sister Jessica with her Husband Hanzo, his Brother-in-law Tigero and their Nephew Lil Bader landed after they teleported so Jabir went over to greet them.

Lil Bader: "Uncle Jabir!"

Lil Bader runs up to Jabir while Jessica, Hanzo and Tigero walks up to greet him too.

Jabir: "Hey Lil Bader. Hi Sis. Hello Tigero and Hanzo."

Jessica: "Hi Bro."

Hanzo: "Hello Jabir, it has been a while since Jessica's and my wedding."

Tigero: "Hello Jabir."

Jabir holds Lil Bader in his arms and nodded at his Twin Sister and his Brother-in-laws.

Jabir: "Yea it has been Hanzo. So what are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 03: Family Reunion

**Chapter 03**

**"Family Reunion"**

* * *

Tigero smiled at Jabir and looks at Hanzo and Jessica. Jabir waited for an answer from them, so he puts Lil Bader down so he can play.

Tigero: "Well Hanzo and Jessica wants a family reunion besides I think it's time anyway."

Jabir: "I agree it is."

Hanzo: "Yea but we're missing two people though."

Jessica: "Yea and I know who they are too. Shana and Father."

Tigero, Jabir and Hanzo agrees with Jessica totally. Then there was a beep from Vengeance so Jabir grab those glasses to answers it.

Jabir: "Yes Vengeance?"

Vengeance: "A message from Miss Shana."

Jabir: "Alright put it through."

Vengeance: "Yes Sir."

So Vengeance put the message through. Through the glasses, that Jabir was wearing he can hear Shana's vioce came through saying she might found Bader and he's the Ambassador for Earth. And that they on their back to Gaia or Endiness. Jabir return a message to Shana the same way through Vengeance saying Ok Shana we're waitting for you. Be careful on the way back. then send it. Next Jabir put his glasses away the look at the others.

Jessica looks at her Brother: "What is it? Tell us Jabir please!"

Hanzo: "Yea what's going on?"

Tigero: "Jabir come on we can't wait to know what's going on?"

Jabir smiled at them: "Shana thinks she found him."

All three said together: "Who?"

Jabir: "Father but he is only be here as an Ambassador."

Jessica: "No way! Father! I think someone need to tell Dargo."

Hanzo: "She found Bader? No way it is impossible."

Jabir: "I think you are right Sis. I agree about telling Dargo but who though?"

Tigero: "I think it isn't impossible Hanzo beside Amany took him back, plus it has been 800,000 in the future anyway. Don't worry Jabir I'll tell Dargo besides he been asking me about Bader since he left."

Hanzo: "I guess."

Jabir: "Thankz Tigero you're the best."

Tigero smiled and went somewhere to try his Astral Dimension to be meet up with Dargo who was waitting for news on Bader.

Tigero: "Hey Dargo sorry fot not contact you for a while. Plus we got some good news for ya."

Dargo: "Hey Tigero no problem. What's the news! Tell me!"

Tigero told Dargo the good news that made him go in shock and Tigero thought Dargo was having a heart attack but Dargo said he wasn't. Dargo told Tigero he can't wait to see his old friend again. Tigero return to the living world to tell the others and told them that Dargo can't wait to see Bader again.

(Back on Earth)

Shana got Jabir's message and understand. She looks at the Ambassador and wonder something, (((I wonder if he still have the power of a Saiyan and he other powrs? I also wonder if he can teleport too?))) and sighs before asking.

Shana: "Ummm... I don't want be rude or anything but do you still have the power of a Saiyan and any other power? Even remember how to teleport also? I just want to know?"

Ambassaor looks at her: "Um.. Yea I do why?"

Shana: "Just making sure that's all."

Ambassador: "Ok whatever."

Shana chuckles and thinks to herself (((Same old Bader even though he didn't remember me right away who knows. Oh well.))) The Ambassador nods at Shana and they both teleport to Gaia first.

(Back on Gaia)

Tigero remember someone and looks at Hanzo, Jessica and Jabir because Lil Bader was taking a nap.

Tigero: "What about Harlo and Master (King) Kaio? I think we forgot them."

Jabir thinks before answering. He looks at Tigero.

Jabir: "Not yet.'

Tigero: "OK."

Jessica look at her Brother and wonders if they should test each other to make sure they still have the skills so Jessica give her things to her Husband.

Hanzo took them and said: "Do you think it's a good time to do this Jessica?"

Jessica: "Well we haven't seen each other for a while why not."

Hanzo: "OK, but I'm not sure about this."

Jabir: "But Hanzo, didn't you do this with Tigero?"

Tigero: "He does have point there."

Hanzo smiled and let Jessica and Jabir test each other which happen in the Temple of Darkness and Light. While this was happening, Lil Bader woke up to play with his Father and Uncle Hanzo when Shana and the Ambassador show up. The Ambassador senses some powers in the the Temple. So he walk in to see Jessica and Jabir testing each other with their power and didn't know he was there watching 'til they stop, Jabir saw him first and got his Sister's attendion.

Jessica: "What is it Jabir?"

Jabir was shaking: "H... he's here.."

Jessica turn to see him: "F... father..?"

The Ambassador stare at them then walk out to wait for them. Jessica and Jabir walk out to the others, Hanzo help his Wife with her robes. Tigero, Hanzo and Jessica stands there speechless, Lil Bader hides behind his Father. Shana tries to explain everything to the Ambassador even say there was an old friend waitting. The Ambassador took a closer look at Jessica and Jabir to see the same looks as Sophia only their eyes were the same as his.

Ambassador: "Why are you two look alike and someone I know of and have my eyes?"

Jabir: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Jessica: "You mean you don't even remember Mother?"

Tigero looks at him: "Bader?"

Hanzo couldn't believe it the Ambassador dosn't remember everything even him and his family.

Hanzo: "Bader try to remember please."


	5. Chapter 04: Golden Era for Endiness, Gai

**Chapter 04**

**"Golden Era for Endiness, Gaia, and Earth"**

* * *

The Ambassador looks at them then relize who they are. He was so surprise to see them. The Ambassador had his mouth open. Jessica shakes her head and look at Hanzo and saw him nod at her. Everyone agree to go to Endiness to talk more. So everyone teleported to Endiness.

(Back on Endiness)

Ambassador Bader: "No way! I was on that planet Gaia and now on Endiness. How long has it?"

Jessica smiled: "It has been 800,000 since you left with Ameny, Father. Besides Mother told me and Jabir the whole story before she died."

Tigero: "Yea old Friend, you can see we kept the peace just the way you like it too."

Hanzo laughed: "I agree."

Shana: "Me too."

The Ambassador look at them surprising and couldn't beleive it, it has been 800,000 years in the future. It was time for a Golden Era for Endiness, Gaia and Earth. Lil Bader looks at the Ambassador.

Lil Bader: "Who are you?"

Ambassador Bader looks at Tigero's Son: "I'm Ambassador Bader Al-Jabir."

Jessica and Jabir wanted hug him and welcome back him home. The Ambassador looks at them and said their names right.

Ambassador Bader: "Tigero? Shana? Hanzo? Oh my god! It has been so long since I saw you guys."

Shana smiled: "Bader! I miss ya but I think you forgot two people though."

Tigero: "Yea it has Bader but there's an old Friend who want to see you."

Hanzo: "I agree. God Bader, why didn't you say something while we were on Gaia?"

Ambassador Bader: "Oh really, you mean even Dargo miss me? Well Hanzo I didn't know it was you for a few minutes ago."

Hanzo: "Oh."

Tigero: "Yea."

Ambassador Bader laughed at them then looks at Jabir and Jessica and walks up to them to hug them.

Ambassador Bader: "Jabir? Jessica? Oh my god look at you two. I miss you so much."

Jessica and Jabir run up to Bader to hug him tight.

Jabir and Jessica: "Father!"

They cried in his arms. Bader smiled at them then look at Jessica to congrats her on her wedding with Hanzo and kinda never imaging her as a 'Queen' on Endiness. Hanzo smiled at the family reunion, then Bader looks at Hanzo, Tigero, and Shana and wonders where th other three people he hasn't seen for a while. Of course he gives Tigero, Shana, and Hanzo a hug to welcome to the family.

Bader: "So where's the other three?"

Tigrero smiled: "Well you and I have to got to go in Astral Dimension to see Dargo remember he can't come here in the Living World."

Bader: "Oh I do remember that."

Jessica: "Good, I'll go get Master Kaio."

Shana: "And I'll go get King Harlo from Gaia besides I heard from Hanzo that King Harlo wanted come here for a while so this will be good enough to come visited."

Hanzo looks at Tigero and says: "Shall I go get Abiola Bro?"

Tigero: "Not right now whait 'til Jessica, Shana, or I return."

Hanzo: "OK."

So Bader and Tigero went into the Astral Dimension to meet up with Dargo. While they did that Jessica went in the other side of the castle to get Master Kaio who stay with her and Hanzo. And Shana went back to Gaia to get King Harlo.

(In Astral Dimension)

Bader: "Wow been awhile for me to be here."

Tigero: "Yea almost everyday I come here Dargo been asking me about you."

Bader: "Oh really?"

Tigero: "Yea."

( ): "Is that voice from my old Friend I havent heard for a long time?"

Bader turns around: "DARGO! My God I miss ya man."

Dargo: "Bader! I miss talking you man. Don't worry I been there for Jess and Jabir."

Bader: "I notice thankz Dargo you're a best friend to me even Dart."

Dargo: "Welcome."

Tigero: "I knew you two be surprise to see each together but we got get back."

Dargo: "See ya again Bader?"

Bader: "You bet Dargo. Bai."

Dargo: "Bai Bader and Tigero."

Tigero:"Bai."

(At the Castle)

Jessica: "Hey Master Kaio. Guess who is back?"

Kaio: "Who?"

Jessica: "Come with me to see."

Kaio: "OK."

(On Gaia again but back on Endiness)

Shana holds Harlo and explaining: "King Harlo you won't believe it."

Harlo: "What?"

Shana:"Oh you will see."

Harlo: "OK."


	6. Chapter 05: Earth in Trouble

**Chapter 05**

**"Earth in Trouble"**

* * *

Tigero and Bader just return from Astral Dimension, and Tigero told Hanzo to get Aboila so Hanzo flies to Donau to get her. While Hanzo was out and Tigero and Bader waited for Jessica and Shana return with the other people. Of course Lil Bader was playing around with his Uncle Jabir while they waited then Jessica shows up with Master Kaio and Shana shows up with King Harlo. When King Harlo and Master Kaio show up they saw someone they couldn't believe it that came to visit them.

Kaio and Harlo: "Bader! You came back."

Bader turns around to see who call his name out: "Master Kaio! Harlo! It's great to see you."

Harlo: "Likewise Bader."

Kaio: "I agree."

Bader smiled and had a welcome back from Vangance also. While Bader visited his family and friends something aweful was going on, on the planet Earth.

(On Earth again)

A mysterious being was floating around on Earth looking for something but what it was? No one knows they were to scare to go out to find out.

( ): "Where are they? I want those balls!"

Citzen of Earth: "We don't know what you talking about."

( ): "Where's your saver? I want kill him."

Citzen of Earth: "Why?"

The being stay quiet.

(On Endiness)

The Being was starting to cause trouble on Earth. On Endiness, everyone was having fun 'til Bader stops in his tracks. Jessica saw her Father was worry about something.

Jessica: "Father? What's wrong?"

Jabir: "I agree with Jess. You seem upset for some reason."

Everyone was looking at Bader who has Lil Bader on his shoulder. He didn't say anything instead he put Lil Bader down and teleport to Earth right away. Jessica looks at Hanzo, Tigero, Jabir and Shana and show them she's worry. So they decided that Jabir, Tigero, Shana and her go after Bader while Hanzo gets Vangence ready to save the people of Earth. So Jessica, Tigero, Jabir and Shana went after Bader, when they get there to see a being infront them.

Jessica "What the?

Bader stands there angrily: "Who are you Freak? And want do you want?"

The being laughs: "Hahaha... You finally came. I'm Baby (Bebe) and I want to kill you and also use the Dragon Balls to be stronger than you."

Jabir: "What?"

Tigero, Shana, and Hanzo agree plus they got ready to attack.

Hanzo: "You think you can beat us?"

Shana: "I agree."

Tigero: "Same here."

Baby (Bebe) just laugh at them. Even though Jessica and Jabir didn't want lose their Father again.

Bebe: "That's right now die you human!"


	7. Chapter 06: Baby Bebe

**Chapter 06 **

**"Baby (Bebe)"**

* * *

After getting Vangence set to telport people of the Earth, Hanzo stands beside his Siblings with Jessica and Jabir standing beside their Father. Bebe just smiled at them and starts to attack Bader and won't let the others in the fight.

Jessica: "FATHER!"

Jabir: "Father you can do it!"

Bader smiled at his children and fights back. Hanzo, Tigero, and Shana try to get in the fight but Bebe just push tham aside and Jessica flies to Hanzo's side to help him up.

Tigero: "We got to help Bader."

Shana:"I know."

Hanzo said while still in pain: "I don't want lose Bader beside he fill in our black hole in hearts after our Fathers died if you get my point Bro."

Tigero nodded at Hanzo and Jessica looks at her Husband, Shana stands up and Jabir was getting angry to see his Father getting hurt. Bader is on one knee breathing heavily.

Jessica: "Will you be ok Hanzo?"

Hanzo: "Yea go help your Father."

Jessica nodded at Hanzo and got at her Brother side and they nodded at each other because they have a plan the same one they use against Buu to save their Father once. Bebe aim his hand infront of Bader and about to fire his blast at Bader. But Bebe didn't saw another blast heading toward him.

Jessica: "LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE FREAK!"

Jabir flies to his Father's side quickly and pick him up and saw that Bader was knock out and has some bad wounds. He knew he got to get his Father out of here.

(Other World)

King Yumma was watching what is happening on Earth and call for Dart, Albert, Gaiastone, Rose (The Second), Jepardo, and Sophia. When they saw what is happening Dart, Albert, Rose, Sophia, and Gaiastone went into shock. Jepardo got pissed off.

Jepardo: "THAT FREAK! He's going to paid for this."

Dart: "I agree and seeing Bader hurt too."

Sophia: "Oh dear my children!"

Gaiastone: "Sophia relaxes they'll be fine."

Sophia looks at Gaiastone then sighs. Dart and Jepardo stare at each other then nodded than look at King Yumma. Albert and Rose hope the others are ok. Albert looks at Jepardo then looks at Dart before speaking.

Albert: "I suggust we go help them."

Rose: "I agree."

King Yumma looks at them at first and could tell they want to help their friends and family. He sighs before saying anything.

King Yumma: "I guess I can send you to help but you must come back in few or some days later."

Dart: "We will."

Dart and the gang was send to Earth to help.


	8. Chapter 07: Friends and Family Come To H

**Chapter 07 **

**"Friends and Family Come To Help"**

* * *

(Living World)

Jessica fights Babe with all her might but Bebe push her out of his way.

Jessica: "Whao!"

She feels her body fly to a wall and Tigero, Hanzo and Jabir watch and Tigero and Hanzo try to help. Shana try to reach for Jessica too.

Hanzo: "Jessica!"

Tigero: "Jess!"

Jabir: "Sis! Jessie!"

Shana: "Jessicaaaaa!"

Out from no where 6 people show up. One catch Jessica in his arms. The 2 women float on each side of Jabir like they were protecting him. The other three stand in front of Shana, Tigero, and Hanzo facing Babe. The one in red armor look so mad. The one in green armor look at the 3 kids. The one with a weapon point it at Babe. Jessica opens her eyes to find herself in some guy's arms.

( )1: "Are you ok Jessica?"

Jessica looks surprise but said: "Uh... yea but my Father isn't he's hurt badly."

( )1: "Don't worry."

Jessica nods then the guy who catch her put her down and told her to get Shana, Tigero, Jabir and her Husband Hanzo with Bader to get on the ship. She wonder why would he said that but she did what she was told.

Jessica: "Jabir, Tigero, Shana, and Hanzo, we're out of here."

Jabir understands so they transported to Vangence and waited with Bader in the Medroom. While they waited, Jessica tries to figure out what just heppen. Hanzo and the others agree with Jessica. On the ground, the 6 people fight against Babe.

( )1: "You are going die you Freak!"

Babe: "Haha."

( )2: "You think you're funny?"

( )3: "I agree."

( )4: "You will pay for hurting my family."

( )5: "Yes, I agree."

( )6: "Why don't you leave this Planet alone."

Babe: "No way and w-who are you?"

The six people told Babe who they are like this: Jepardo, Gaiastone, Albert, Sophia, Rose and Dart. Babe looks scare now because he didn't know those people had friends and family who watch over them. Jessica looks at her Father who's out cold right with Hanzo behind her. It is happening on Vengeance. On Earth Jepardo and the others took care of Bebe then joins with the kids on Vengeance. When they get on Rose and Sophia look for Jessica, Hanzo and Jabir.

Rose: "Where's Hanzo?"

Sophia: "And where Jabir and Jessica?"

When Tigero and Shana heard voice of women. They looked up and look surprised to see their Mother and Mother-in-law.

Tigero and Shana: "Mom! Sophia!"

Rose and Sophia smiled at them. Jepardo walks up behind them. Of course Tigero and Shana look surprise at him.

Jepardo: "Where's the others?"

When Tigero put his head down then he said: "Jessica, Jabir, and Hanzo are with Bader in the medroom."

Shana: "We don't know if Bader is going be ok though."

Jepardo put his hand on his Son and Daughter's shoulders to show them not to worry. Rose and Shana walk in the medroom to see Bader on a bed and their kids there. Then Jepardo join them.

Jepardo: "I'll take Jessica, Hanzo and Jabir out so they can be with Tigero and Shana for a while."

Sophia: "Thankz Jepardo."

Jepardo smiled and lead Jabir, Jessica and Hanzo out with Rose and Sophia waitting with Bader. After they get out of the medroom, Jessica looks up at the guy and looked surprise.

Jessica: "Wha! J-Jepardo! B-b-b-but... my Mother told me and Jabir that you die by my Father's hand."

Jepardo laughs at Jessica and smiled. Hanzo and Jabir just stare at first then laughs to. Tigero and Shana show up to see Jepardo standing there with Hanzo, Jessica and Jabir.

Tigero: "What you staring at?"

Shana relize who was there: "Dad?"

(On Endiness after Vengeance)

Japerdo nods and Albert, Dart, and Gaiastone join them. After awhile on Vengance, everyone was back on Endiness at the castle. Helpers took care of all the guests they brought back with them. With Bader still out and Rose and Sophia staying by him. In the livingroom Shana hugs Jepardo tight and was happy.

Shana: "Dad!"

Everyone laugh. Gaiastone, Dart, Albert stare at Jessica and Jabir of course Abiola and Lil Bader show up. Lil Bader hugs his Aunts and Uncles even his Father. Jessica and Jabir notice that Gaiastone, Dart, and Albert staring at them.

Jessica and Jabir: "What?"

Rose walks in and saw that look and explain it.


	9. Chapter 08: Peace For Now

**Chapter 08**

**"Peace For Now"**

* * *

Rose: "Dad, Al, Gaiastone the people who is infront of you are Bader's kids: Jessica and Jabir."

Dart: "So Jabir and Jessica are part of the family?"

Gaiastone: "I agree besides Sophia told us about the wedding."

Albert: "I remember that."

In the Medial Area, Sophia sat beside Bader holding his hand. She pries for him after a while Bader came to and looks around to see a woman beside him holding his hand.

Bader: "Huh?"

Sophia smiled with tears: "Oh Bader. Welcome back I miss you."

Bader stares at Sophia and Sophia laughs. In the livingroom, Jessica and the others talks while Lil Bader plays with his Great-Grandfather and Grandparents and the rest laughs. Gaiastone, and Albert just watch. Jessica walks up to them.

Jessica: "I know it is heard to beleive that my Brother and I are here plus me being married to Hanzo. So all I can say is its good to see you for the first time."

Jessica bow infront of Albert like he was a King but as a Queen. Jabir done the same and the twins smiled at Gaiastone. Of course he smiled back. Back in the Medial Area, Bader sat up but still staring at Sophia.

Bader: "S-S-Sophia... is this possable."

Sophia: "Yea but for a while though I got some other friends of ours who are waiting."

Bader: "Ok lets go."

Bader has his legs over te side of the bed and Sophia help him walk to the livingroom to see the others talking and joking around. Bader look surpise to see Albert, Rose, Jepardo, and even Gaiastone. Everyone laughs at him while Bader stands there shocking.

Albert looks worry first then said: "Bader?"

Dart: "Hey man snap out of it."

Jepardo: "Yo Bader wake up we only for a few days any way."

Bader stops staring then speaks. He saw another person someone he knows even Rose.

Bader: "Al, Dart, Rose, Jepardo, Gaiastone! Jepardo? You change..."

Jepardo: "Seeing our kids together made me change so forgive me for all the trouble I cause."

Bader just smiled and young Bader runs up to hug Bader.

Young Bader: "Grandfather Bader?"

Bader hugs young Bader and sit down in a chair. Sophia sat beside him. Young Bader went back playing. Everyone smiles. During the few days, Jepardo and the others help Taaj and his people rebuilt their places on Earth, there was one man that Jessica notice then tap on Bader's shoulder.

Jessica: "Dad... I think I found someone over there."

Bader look to see his family he smiled at them they stare at him. His Father saw two kids beside Bader and wonder who they are. While that going on Earth was back to normal and Sophia, and her Gang left for the Other Warld and Jessica and her family left. Everything is back to normal.


	10. Author Note

**Author Note**:

* * *

Hi eveyone. I hoped you like that. The idea came from my friend Bader. Okay everyone that's end of part 1 of of my set of stories. I can't wait for your comments and reviews. Look out for LOD: Guardians of Gaia. Ja-ne everyone.

-Jessica Al-Jabir/Hattori  
(Aka Angel Sanada)


End file.
